Lovers In The Wind
by Stargazer1
Summary: My first Card Captor Sakura Story! : Ummmm I dunno how to explain it! Heh Please Read and Review! Sakura and Syaoran forever! :


  
  
  
  
  
  
Lovers In The Wind  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura/Card Captors! if I did I would be making this an   
episode and be making a lot of money! lol! Well I hope you don't sue me cause after we get the   
phone bill I aint gonna have noffin left!! *stupid collect calls!*  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura roller bladed down the road. She was going kind of fast. She was heading to the park to   
meet Tomoyo. She could believe she was gonna be late again. She was just watching cartoons and   
forgot what time it was, Tomoyo would understand that wont she? She hoped. She kept skating to   
the spot she was suppose to meet Tomoyo at. It was just the perfect day. It was sunny, birds   
chirping, and a very clear blue sky. One bad thing is that it was hot, really hot. Just like a   
regular summer day. Once she got to the park at the spot and noticed that Tomoyo wasn't there...  
  
Syaoran looked around for his roller blades. he had got the idea to try from Sakura. He had   
gotten quite good at it too. he looked at the clock and he knew that he was gonna be late.   
Tomoyo wanted to talk to him about something at the park, he didn't know what. He put his roller   
blades and helmet and etc on. He ran out the door and shut it. He forgot about the steps. Oh   
well. He slid down the railing and skated off to the park. Once he got there he noticed that   
Tomoyo wasn't there...  
  
Sakura saw Syaoran skate up the same time she did. She didn't know why he was there but Tomoyo   
wasn't anywhere. Then it hit her.*What is Tomoyo trying to do??? Is she trying to get me and   
Syaoran together?* thought Sakura with a slight blush creeping up onto her face. She looked up   
the same time Syaoran did and saw a small blush on his face.  
  
Syaoran wondered why Sakura was there. he needed to talk with Tomoyo well that's what she said.   
Maybe Tomoyo would help him with his probablm. but he didn't know why Tomoyo wasn't there. Then   
he thought. *Is Tomoyo trying to get me and Sakura together?*he thought and a blush came to his   
face. He looked up and.. wha? Did he see a blush on her face??  
  
"So what are you doing here?"asked Sakura.  
"I was about to ask the same for you."said Syaoran.  
"I came to see Tomoyo."  
"So Did I."  
  
Sakura looked down at her feet not knowing what to say. She just didn't know what to say. She   
was a 15 year old and didn't know what to say to one of her friends, who was a boy. She pushed   
some hair out of her face. She still didn't know what to say. She just heard someone call her   
and Syaoran's name. She looked up and saw Tomoyo running towards them and her camera on. Sakura   
signed. *Same 'ol Tomoyo. Her and her video camera*thought Sakura. Tomoyo ran up and stopped and   
turned her camera off.  
"Hiya guys sorry I'm late. I hope I'm not turning into you Sakura."said Tomoyo with a giggle.  
  
Syaoran watched as Sakura looked down. He nor she didn't know what to say. Just then he started   
to examine her profile. She had very nice hair, same style as it was years before. her emerald   
eyes. What lovely eyes she had, just the prettiest shade of green he ever saw. She had grown some  
but she was still very pretty. Her shorts were a nice length and her white shirt hung just an   
inch above the top of her shorts. Just watching her made him see how pretty she was. Just then   
he blushed further. He stopped staring at her when he heard Sakura's and his name being called.   
It was Tomoyo and of course she had her camera and it was...RECORDING!!! *Oh no... Lets just   
hope she didn't have it on zoom.*he thought. Just then he also noticed she had a basket and a   
hat.  
"Hiya guys sorry I'm late. I hope I'm not turning into you Sakura."said Tomoyo with a giggle.  
"Hi"said the two quietly.  
"Well lets go have a picnic."said Tomoyo.  
"Why didn't you tell me that He/She was gonna be here!"exclaimed Sakura and Syaoran in unison.   
She giggled.  
"Well I thought one might not come so I just kind of made it up."she said with a giggle.  
"Alright fine then lets go eat!"exclaimed Sakura when her tummy growled. Tomoyo giggled.   
  
The group of 3 walked over to a nice shady spot over by the woods. Tomoyo set down the blanket   
and set the food out. They all sat down. Sakura looked at what was there. There were some ham   
and cheese sandwiches, 3 boxes of apple juice, cookies and 3 apples. Sakura smiled and started   
to grab for a sandwich but Tomoyo stopped her.  
"Here Sakura put this hat on, I want to see how you look."she said handing Sakura the hat.   
Sakura smiled and put the hat on. She giggled as the wind began to blow. There was a big gust   
and the hat went flying.  
"My hat!"she exclaimed getting up and running into the woods chasing her hat.  
"Sakura!"yelled Syaoran running after her. Tomoyo just smiled. She knew it was gonna be a windy   
day.  
  
Syaoran watched as Sakura reached for a sandwich but Tomoyo stopped her.  
"Here Sakura put this hat on, I want to see how you look."she said handing Sakura the hat. he   
watched as Sakura smiled and out the hat on. He watched her. She looked so pretty. very pretty.   
He blushed some. Just then there was a gust of wind and it blew the hat off Sakura's head.  
"My hat!"she exclaimed getting up and running into the woods chasing the hat. Syaoran didn't   
want Sakura to get lost so he got up.  
"Sakura!"he yelled running after her.   
  
Sakura ran for her hat. She had token off her skates and was running with just socks on. She ran   
trying to get the hat. She kept running and she kind of got tired but she kept after it, she   
didn't want to lose it. She kept running and running. Finally she jumped for the hat and she had   
got it. As she landed on the ground her right foot bent a wrong way and she fell and let out a   
scream of pain.  
  
Syaoran had been running after her. He too had took his skates off and was running with socks   
on. As he watched Sakura fall to the ground and her right foot twisted a wrong way and she let   
out a scream of pain. He felt at the same time that happened he felt it in his heart.   
"Sakura!"he exclaimed running over to her. He kneeled down next to her.  
"Sakura are you ok?"he asked. he wiped some sweat from her forehead. Sakura blushed a bit but   
still kind of felt light headed.  
"ummmmmm I think."she said before she fainted from running so much and of pain. Syaoran felt her   
faint onto his chest and he blushed again but glad she didn't see it. he slid one arm under her   
back and then under her legs and picked her up and walked back to the blanket with the fainted   
girl in his arms. her head was leaning on his shoulder. He smiled down at her and kept walking   
to the blanket.  
  
"Oh my gosh!! What happened to Sakura??"exclaimed Tomoyo getting up in record speed.  
"She might have twisted her ankle but I don't think so I think its just hurts since it turned   
the wrong way."explained Syaoran. He laid her down on the blanket after Tomoyo moved the basket   
and food. Once again Syaoran wiped some sweat from her forehead.  
  
After a half an hour Sakura woke up. She sat up and rubbed her head. She looked around. Tomoyo   
was picking flowers and Syaoran was sitting up next to her with his eyes closed. She shook him   
and he was startled. He opened his eyes to see Sakura awake and well.  
"Sakura!"he exclaimed which brought Tomoyo over to her with flowers. A happy Tomoyo hugged her   
best friend. She finally let her go.  
"Sakura are you alright??? When Syaoran brought you back I was like 'Oh my gosh!! What   
happened!!' I'm glad Syaoran followed you!! if he didn't we might not have known till who   
knows!!"she exclaimed. Sakura smiled.  
"I'm alright."she said. Sakura got up but started to fall back down but Syaoran caught her.   
Sakura blushed but didn't let Syaoran see it. But Tomoyo did. She was videotaping them.   
"Smile!"she exclaimed. The two looked to see Tomoyo taping and Syaoran blushed and Sakura   
blushed further. Sakura stood up and worked her foot.  
"My foot feels fine now! heh I'm glad!"she exclaimed as she sat down and was about to put her   
skate on but Tomoyo spoke up.  
"We still gotta eat out lunch!!"  
"yeah your right."said Syaoran. he sat down and so did Tomoyo. Sakura didn't put her roller   
blades on she just sat them aside as she got some food.  
  
After a good lunch they had to part. Tomoyo departure from the group quickly for some strange   
reason *wink* and left Syaoran and Sakura skating slowly down the street. They skated in silence   
until Sakura stopped. Syaoran looked at her.  
"what?"he asked. He skated to her.  
"Ummm I.."she began but her legs buckled for some reason and she fell but again Syaoran caught   
her before she did. She looked down and blushed while Syaoran also blushed. After both of their   
blushes went away Sakura looked up at Syaoran.   
"Syaoran thanks for helping me today."she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed   
crimson. Sakura smiled and was about to skate away but Syaoran grabbed her hand. She turned   
around.  
"what's the matter Li?"she asked. She had called him Li instead of Syaoran. She called him that   
if she wanted to know something that he might not say or if he acted weird, like in this case.   
Syaoran pulled Sakura to him and gave her a kiss on the lips. Again Sakura's kneels buckled but   
she didn't fall, Syaoran had his arms around her to keep her close to him. After Syaoran pulled   
away he looked into Sakura's emerald eyes. They were full of life and joy. Sakura wrapped her   
arms around Syaoran and hugged him. He smiled down at her when she pulled away. They skated down   
the street hand in hand.  
  
Behind a tree Tomoyo had taped the whole thing. She smiled a bright smile. She took a sharpie   
and put on the tag and wrote 'Lovers In The Wind.' She smiled happily that she thought out how   
that would come out and it came out more perfect than ever. She ran home to put the tape with   
the rest of her tapes of Sakura, and Syaoran while they were Card Capturing.  
  
End 


End file.
